Under the Table
by onelessinamorato
Summary: Sasuke offers a deal - Have a child with Sakura to succeed his clan in exchange for information to save many in the coming war with Akatsuki/Mature content/Lemons/RxR


Sakura looked down as she unzipped her vest – slowly. She wanted to delay it as much as possible. She was afraid of what Sasuke would think of her body. The thought of him being disappointed with what he'd see engulfed her. She then gently removed her vest and threw it on the ground, exposing her breasts covered with nothing but a silk black bra.

"You're such a tease" Sasuke silently said. She looked at him. He was flustered. He never expected her breasts to become **that **larger, not to mention **that** round.

Seeing him so turned on made Sakura more sure of what she was about to do next. With a little more pace, she unstrapped her skirt, leaving but her shorts, hugging both her hips and her core. Sasuke felt himself getting hot. She then pulled down her shorts, showing him the black panties that matched her bra. And with that, he snapped.

He leaned forward and kissed her on her lips.

-O-

_(A few hours ago)_

"Sasuke's nearby Konoha." Tsunade said as she faced Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi.

"At first, I thought of assigning some anbu because of what happened last time…" Tsunade then eyed Sakura. It has been months since Team 7's pursuit of Sasuke, hence, months since Sakura's own encounter with him "but since this is important to you I will give you a second chance. This mission is not a grab mission; you are merely assigned to watch over Uchiha Sasuke's movements and report to me afterwards."

"But Tsu-" Naruto tried to argue (Not so surprisingly) but his argument was cut. Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk. He never really absorbed the fact that debating with the Hokage in her own office would, most probably, forever be invalid, not to mention with the circumstances they were in right now.

"I want you to understand that Konoha will soon be in a war. You know this. A lot of people who cannot defend themselves **will** die. And according to our informant, Uchiha Sasuke will be on the other side with the Akatsuki. Knowing why Uchiha Sasuke is here would give us leverage. This is part of their preparation. I want to help you get him back, but not right now." Tsunade stormed. The Fifth Hokage wasn't the type to ramble words fast so they knew it was beyond serious – she was dead serious.

Three to four years ago, they would've more than opposed to that… but they have grown. And as much as Naruto (or any of them for that matter) wanted to rebel against that, he knew better, everyone knew better.

"A few hours ago, his chakra was spotted a couple of kilometers from the West gate of Konoha. Be discreet. Be careful" Tsunade briefed them.

Kakashi gave a nod and then the team left.

-O-

From the gate, the four of them decided to split up to cover more area.

"If Sasuke is spotted, if it will not put you to risk, summon to inform the members of the team. If not, do not do anything reckless and observe. If you are seen, retreat. Don't get yourselves into trouble." Before they were dismissed Kakashi reminded them, just nailing what Tsunade's orders. Besides, he knew it was the best they could do for now.

And the mission began.

-O-

Sakura made her way as she leapt from branch to branch. Her spirits lowered. It was getting dark. It has been an hour since she started surveying and there were no signs of Sasuke. She knew she wanted to see him – badly. However, she never caught herself missing him that much.

Suddenly, she felt a heap of chakra approaching. It was too strong to be unrecognized, too familiar to be unhurt. She knew it was Sasuke.

There was still time. He was still rather far. Sakura would've summoned one of Tsunade's slug to inform her teammates. She didn't. She couldn't. How could she when she felt like that? Instead, she concealed her chakra and headed towards Sasuke's – nearer, faster. She knew her boundaries, though. She didn't want to mess up again. She was just to observe, at least that was the plan.

Sasuke became closer and closer until his chakra suddenly disappeared. _"Shit. He knows." _Sakura became alarmed. She has always been an expert in chakra control and sensing. She didn't expect him to improve as to sense her with the previous distance.

Sakura knew she didn't have a chance against him. She opted to retreat, no buts. As she looked back and started to leap, he appeared in front of her, faster than a blink. Too fast to comprehend, she was pushed by Sasuke with a mere finger. Sakura fell on the ground. With her instincts, she sent chakra to her feet for support.

There was no escape. She knew she had to fight for her life. There was no one in proximity for back-up. Sakura took out a kunai from her pocket and got herself together as she stared at the man who pushed her jump and land on the ground. Her heart started beating faster.

"I'm not here to fight" Sasuke said. His voice was still the same. It was still as deep as before.

Sakura eyed him. She had to admit to herself, she was rather relieved with those words, but then she got confused. She retracted her kunai and replied. "Then what do you want?" She knew that Sasuke had something in store for her. If he sensed her from afar and didn't need her, he wouldn't have approached her.

There was no answer from him.

Sakura gulped. Now she **really** started to worry of what was going on.

Silence lingered a little bit more until finally, the man answered. "You know about the war."

Sakura nodded, as if the statement was a question. She looked at him more intently.

"Don't get me wrong, I **will** crush Konoha… with me dead or alive. And that is exactly why I am here for a proposition"

And as Sakura though this conversation couldn't be more misleading, she knew she had to ask… "What proposition?"

"I will give you the arrangement of the Akatsuki's but mine in entering Konoha and update you with the completion for the preparation of this war." Sasuke answered

"What do you want in return?" Sakura replied. With this information, she could save more people both ninja and civilians alike. She knew that. What's worse is he knew that. And it's certain that pursuing him and this conversation was pre-planned. All along he planned for a bargain with her.

"A child" He uttered.

Sakura spaced out. Those words felt like they were mocking her. It was like sarcasm being slapped directly on her face. She loved him. If he still knew that, if he **ever **recognized that, then how could he? Sakura closed her eyes, breathed in, and breathed out. Then again, there was nothing he would gain but esteem. And she knew that he wasn't the type.

She was having an internal battle. The all time oriented Sakura was in the brink of losing her mind by trying to connect the pieces. Finally, she thought it was time to ask for help. Her hands were a little shaky. Her eyes were visibly teary. She tried her best to summon though.

"Stop" Sasuke said before she could even bite her thumb.

Sakura got back to her right mind and looked at him – his Sharingan eyes captured hers. The way he looked at her was different. It was a look of need. And that was all of what she wished from Sasuke. She wanted to be useful to him from the day they became teammates, the day he left her on that bench, all up until today. She wanted to help him… and that was what she chose to do – she was to give him a successor. Sakura gave a little nod.

"Okay" Sakura answered. Sasuke's eyes then retracted to its black, onyx state.

As his eyes locked with hers, he walked to her. Every step he took seemed to echo from the ground. And then with a second, the meters of distance between their faces became a single centimeter. She wanted to move, even partly push him away, but his body being near was too overwhelming.

Without looking away, he touched the zipper of her red shirt. His hand grazed upon her breasts. She felt that which made her blush involuntarily. The thought of Sasuke stripping her of her clothes was too much for her.

"Wait!" She exclaimed as he was about to unzip her vest.

Sasuke stopped to listen to what she had to say.

"I'll do it myself" Sakura continued. That was the best excuse she could think of. And frankly, it sucked. She knew doing this on her own was worse. Her virgin instincts just had to make her do something to stop him that time. She then let out a little sigh. Sasuke then stepped back and gave her some space.

Sakura looked down as she unzipped her vest – slowly. She wanted to delay it as much as possible. She was afraid of what Sasuke would think of her body. The thought of him being disappointed with what he'd see engulfed her. She then gently removed her vest and threw it on the ground, exposing her breasts covered with nothing but a silk black bra.

"You're such a tease" Sasuke silently said. She looked at him. He was flustered. He never expected her breasts to become **that **larger, not to mention **that** round.

Seeing him so turned on made Sakura more sure of what she was about to do next. With a little more pace, she unstrapped her skirt, leaving but her shorts, hugging both her hips and her core. Sasuke felt himself getting hot. She then pulled down her shorts, showing him the black panties that matched her bra. And with that, he snapped.

He leaned forward and kissed her on her lips.

Sakura's mind became blank for a few seconds. Wet and warm. It felt so good. She reacted then, kissing back as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Hers met his and she groaned. Sakura put her hands on his hair and pulled him closer. He hungrily ravished her bruised lips.

Sasuke's hand explored her as they kissed fervently. The touch of his fingers gliding on her skin made her flush furiously and gave an unwanted ache below. He drew a trail from her neck, slowly making way to her breasts. He lightly squeezed them and rubbed against her clothed nipples. "S-Sasuke-kun" She purred.

He removed himself from the lip locking and looked at her, as if asking for permission. She didn't do anything though. Her little whimpers were enough of an answer. He unclasped her bra, exposing her full breasts at him. Without wasting time, he started licking her right nipple while kneading her left breast. Sakura started moaning and breathing heavily. He then turned to her left nipple and sucked at it as he squeezed her right breast. Her head fell back and a moan of ''S-Sasuke-kun'' escaped her lips.

Damn, she knew how to say his name. Her hand fumbled with his shirt and he parted, letting her pull it off. Sakura caressed his chest down to his abdomen. As he did, he left hickeys from her neck to her chest. He was hard. He knew they were near to doing it. He pressed his finger at the dampened center, where all her juices pooled around. She tried to squeeze her legs shut but his knee prevented her.

Sasuke touched Sakura's hips and started to roll downward the string of her panties. After removing hers, he took away his pants. Sakura stared at his manhood. Her eyes widened.

"Sasu-" Before letting Sakura finish, Sasuke hoisted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. He leaned her against a tree. The thought of having her spread her legs and having them envelope him made him crazy to enter her. Sakura felt him at her entrance, and with one thrust, she groaned in pain. She was a virgin and he knew that. He gave her time to ease the pain before continuing.

"Go" Sakura moaned.

Sasuke started thrusting in harder, faster and deeper. He groaned in ecstacy.

''Sasuke-kun... faster'' Sakura breathed out. He did increase his pace then. It was her first and she was happy that it was with him. He seemed experienced though. And so she started thinking if he has ever done this with another woman before. And… of all people, why have a child with her? She brushed off the frustrations and started to embrace the pleasure. ''More… harder'' she gasped, burying her previous thoughts. "Deeper…" She then arched her back making him deeper in her.

Her body arched against his chest. Sakura felt like screaming. She moaned as the force of her orgasm stroke her, she felt him hard inside of her, his whole body tense. After some panting, Sasuke removed his member and Sakura got onto her feet. She was too tired to stand and so slid down until she was able to sit. Although her legs were tired, within her mind, she knew she wanted more. She looked up at Sasuke who was sweaty and with his hair messed up. He went down, and astonishingly kissed her on her forehead. Just like that. Sakura savored the moment. He turned his back, started picking up his clothes, and dressed in front of her. She knew he was about to go.

"Sasuke I-"

"In a month" Sasuke cut off what she was about to say.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"In a month I will be sending someone. We'll meet again for confirmation of our deal."

Sakura looked at him with sad eyes. In the end, it was all just a bargain after all. She was disheartened, even shattered. But she knew it was her fault for being emotionally attached to his end of the deal.

She nodded and he left.

"Until then" Sakura whispered to the air.

_**Hello there guys! I hope you like it! **_**I will continue writing if I see that a lot of you like it!**_** Reviews will be my basis so RxR! Comments and suggestions would be appreciated!**_


End file.
